Superbob Smashingpants
by JintoSpice11
Summary: For the sake of filler, and some pretty righteous ideas for the crew, lets put the various characters of Smash in the episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. Get ready for the hilarity for my opinion on what role they would play in the misadventures. Somewhat fanon to my main storyline. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of filler-sodes of the SSB crew in misadventures based solely on the episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. I've seen other writers put up series like this and (no disrespect to them) I'm here to show them how it's done. All characters and plots belong to their respective owners like Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Sega, Sora, Bandai/Namco, Capcom, Square Enix, and all companies affiliated to the Super Smash Bros.. I do not own any of their characters or scripts from spongebob. This is only made because I want to see the Smash Bros. in a bonafide scenario of the Spongebob escapades when I'm in an writers block. The show is obviously non-canonical, with a few exceptions to my current story with the Dusk Templar and all those other threats. Oh yes and some spoilers to get you hooked in the main game. Now lets enjoy the spongey filler!

* * *

 **A New Challenger Approaches** _[just imagine the music for the episode playing like how Spongebob would have it]_

MasterHand narrating: "Aah, Smashville. The cozy home of the Animal Crossing menagerie. Filled with friendly little critters in a peaceful society where their are more animal people than their are humans. We find the home of the new mayor who's name will be kept unknown for privacy. So we'll just have to call this chap Villager. And yes, that shack of a house is his home stupid." It honestly isn't so bad really. [Reminder: When out of quotations, it's my narrating not the characters speaking or thinking.]

Alarm clock next to bed nears 7 o'clock, then... *e-beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *More annoying alarm clock sound* Villager awakens with a smile on his face with a pep in his step, pressing the snooze on that goddamn alarm. Climbing off his bed he looks to floor.

Villager: "Todays the big day Stou." He said to his pet rock. It sat in silence. "Check it out, I'm, naked!" He leapt from his bouncy bed (luckily Stou was not alive to witness the butt-nakedtism) into a ready pile of convenient clothes, coming out with his favorite red shirt with a blue 1 in the front, black shorts, green socks and blue shoes. He waltzed over to his work-out station stretching his muscles. "Gotta be big and strong to compete for today Stou." The rock did nothing. Villager inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, grabbing at the weights in front of him, straining for some time to lift the payload. Finally, with enough effort he finally got the burbell over his head. "HAAAAHH! URGH! UuGh! Aah!" He stepped forward twice with a wiggle, then dropped the great weight of 2 massive candies attached at both sides of the bar on the floor with a thud. Twas glorious! After some time prepping up, Villager left his humble abode, took a little sniff of the clean air, then ran down the dirt road yelling, "I"M READY~, TO SETTLE IT IN SMASH!" He repeated I'm Ready as he passed by bystanders curious on what in blazes their mayor was ready for. Soon Villager passed his trusty secretary, Isabelle the Shih tzu villager, who was the only one aware of where he was going.

Isabelle: "Good luck Mayor! Whoa!" Our faithful pup fell over a pebble, documents and official papers flying above her in the mess.

* * *

Transition to in front of the Smash Embassy, the place where contestants can prove themselves worthy to join the legendary Super Smash Bros. at the Smash Palace and participate in the Tournaments held amongst them, along with aiding in their battles against evils not one hero can fight alone.

Villager: "There it is. The gates to an organization that can put Valhalla to shame. The Super Smash Bros.. Meeting of the universe's greatest champions, with a 'help wanted' sign on the window! For ages I've dreamed of joining their ranks to duke it out with the eternal legends and face off the Dusk Templar menace. I'm going to go in there! March straight to the agent! Look 'im straight in the face, lay 'em on the line, and I can't do this!" Hoping to try again next year, our plucky protagonist chickened out, if it wasn't for Isabelle standing in his way. "Gah! Isabelle!"

Isabelle: "And just where do you think YOU'RE going mister?"

Villager: "I was just going back to my momma."

Isabelle: "No you're not Mayor! You've been dreaming to go join them, and I'm not going to let you pass this opportunity."

Villager: "But Isabelle, they didn't let me join last time, what makes you think they'll let me join now? Maybe I'm just not good enough." The young man started to tear up.

Isabelle: "Who"s first words were, 'Come at me bro!'"

Villager: "Mine were."

Isabelle: "Who took down Mr. Resetti when he got drunk off that non-alcoholic drink mix he had at that one party, that made him loopy?"

Villager: "I did." He was starting to get a little better.

Isabelle: "Who's a..." *Strain* "...who's..." *more strain* "Who's an awesome guy with combat prowess enough to take on Master Chief!" Okay, let's not get carried away.

Villager: "I am!" Hey!

Isabelle: "Who's the boss!" But. She hopped.

Villager: "I'm the boss!" Ah, forget it. Then he hopped.

Isabelle: "Who's the boss!" She hopped once more.

Villager: "I'm the boss!" He followed her leap.

Isabelle: "WHO'S THE BOSS!" Isabelle fell to the floor in a splits

Villager: "I'M THE BOSS!" Villager whooped in the air, landing then ran over to the embassy whooping and hollering, resolve more hardened than ever. Unfortunately Isabelle sat still with a blank happy expression on, encouraging her mayor and also for a painful realization.

Isabelle: "(...shoot...I'm stuck... am I going to die?)"

Cleaning the glass auto door of the embassy, Falco was busy wiping off a stupid 'Personally,I prefer the' joke drawn on when looking into the reflection, he spotted a plucky guy sprinting over to the embassy.

Falco: "What's that loser want?" Well Feelscool, take a gander at the window and you'll see... Upon doing so, he realized something. "Oh no diggity!" He flashed inside reaching the nearest Smasher, King Dedede, manning the front desk. "Yo Dedede! Heads up! We're getting a weird one at the door, let's make like a parasite and..." Too late, Villager is here.

Villager: "Good afternoon all!" Other Smashers came about to see the commotion. Pikachu, Peach, Samus in her blue casual wear, Lucario, and Diddy Kong saw this cute little guy come in like a badass MF. "*in a totally manly voice* I've been preparing for this moment to join the Super Smash Bros. *end manly voice* And now I'm ready for my application." As soon as he took 2 steps in, a lone banana peel from a certain Kong (*cough* *cough* Diddy.), had the hapless person fall forward, bouncing about the front room in a improbable cartoony way. Dedede and Falco exchanged glances while the others looked on at the poor guy, too innocent to join their action packed lifestyle. By the time Villager finally stopped crashing, he rolled over in front of Dedede and Falco. "Ugh... um... so where do I sign up?"

King Dedede: "Aheheh. Well the only thing you seem suited for boy is a substitute for Sandbag. Aheheheh!" The penguin chortled.

Villager: "Please m'lord. You must be in charge here."

King Dedede: "Indeed I am boy." Why Master Hand put him charge of this place, I'll never know. It did flatter him on how polite the Villager was, even to him.

Villager: "Then please, give me a chance! Please!"

King Dedede: "Let me think about." Suddenly the Smashers huddled up like a football team near the front desk. "Well, what do ya think Falco?" Falco looked over the huddle at the boy, then returned.

Falco: *Inhale* "No." He shook his head. Dedede winked to him, knowing how to deal with naive brats like this one. The huddle separated. Falco and Dedede met with Villager again.

King Dedede: "Welp kid it's yer lucky day! But before I give ya an application, I need you to run a short test for me." Villager looked on with giddy eyes, so close to being a Smasher! "Go out and get me a..." If this guy is going to join them, he needs ways to fight, but someone of his origin has no clue how to put up their dukes, so this would be easier than he thought. Would he bring a sword? Nah, too overused. A hammer? Naw, that's his schtick. Something totally original. "...a Hyperdynamic axe," Nailed it. Now for some other wacky BS to make it impossible to find. ", with Dual Slapper attachments, ooh and Turbo! Can't go wrong with Turbo!" Villager took out a notebook and wrote down every detail on the shopping list. "And don't come back till ya get one boy." The King ruffled the Villagers hair, with him fanboying on being touched by an official Smasher.

Villager: "As you command your majesty!" He began to read out the list. "One Hyperdynamic axe, with Dual Slapping Attachments with a heaping helping of Turbo, coming right up!"

King Dedede: "Then go get it lad!" Villager left the embassy on his hunt for a mythical weapon to get into the Smash Bros. and prove his worth to his idols. Of course none of the by-standing Smashers were amused by the prank pulled on the poor guy. "Won't be seeing that rube again."

Peach: "Dedede, that was mean. You can't just send applicants off on some wild goose chase to sign up for the Smash Bros.. It goes against what we stand for."

Falco: "Ah, he's better off catching bugs and pulling pitfall pranks than getting his ass handed to him by us. It's not like we need another freak with us."

Lucario: "That is a subjective term to others."

Falco: "And what exactly does that mean 'Fido'?"

King Dedede: "That don't matter any-who. Long as I'm in charge here, I'm calling the shots around here. What I say goes!"  
Pikachu: "Pika, Pikachu." It said in disappointment.

Samus: "I have to agree. This not what we are here for. Wait'll Master Hand hears about this abuse of authority."

King Dedede: "Then I'll have to resort to marking off points until probation hits ya good." Man putting Dedede in charge sure is a nightmare for those below him. "It don't matter why ol' Master Hand made me Head Honcho here, y'all better do as I say, or you won't have a good review by me. Aheheheh!"

Samus: "Tch. Megalomaniac." She left to a room for the lounge in the back.

King Dedede: "Keep that up and you'll be marked honey!" He yelled back to her. The others, besides Falco, went elsewhere to avoid the birds. Then Falco brought up the ridiculous request made by Dedede.

Falco: "So... what was it you sent him out to get a Hyper-what?" Both birds laughed up a storm at the successful prank on behalf of an ecstatic Villager, going off to find the ridiculous item.

Going off into the town, the Villager did not see flying ships soaring above, heading for the Smash Embassy.

Person on ship: "Hey! Hey! Please! Keep all hands and feet in your seats, do not put arms out the window!" The 5 ships stopped around the embassy, lowering down bridges ready to release it's passengers. Then the dreaded doors opened with a Death Star alarm sound ringing out. King Dedede and Falco were still laughing their butts off until Dedede remembered what Master Hand told him about that sound with doors opening.

King Dedede: Gets up in a flash. "Hold up! That sound. I've heard it when Masta Hand briefed me on this." Of course he really didn't pay complete attention to the debriefing, but this sound sounded familiar and foreboding. He sniffed the air, Falco sat up to observe the phenomena. "You smell that? *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* Extreme close-up to Dedede's eyes. "It's a kind of smell. A kind of smelly smell." *Eye twitches* "A kind of smelly smell, that smells..." Eyes narrow* "...smelly~." Then a realization hit him like a rampaging locomotive when he remembered what kind of threat they were dealing with. The other Smashers came out of where they were, sensing the threat around them as well. "Miis."

Falco: "...What?" He asked in a irritated tone.

King Dedede: "Miis~!" In merely a moment, a legion of Miis, spurting out incoherent voices, swarmed into the embassy from all 5 ships, surrounding the Smashers in an instant.

Samus: "Ugh. Don't touch me you little twerps!" She tried pushing some away from her body, but the mass of people kept pushing into her like an overcrowded restaurant.

Peach: "Augh! I can't move! Their are too many of them for any elbow space!"

Lucario: "Ah, where did these half-wits come from?"

Diddy: "Ooh, ee. *Screech*

Pikachu: "Pika!" Falco and Dedede had fled behind the front desk, while their fellows struggled amongst the mass of avatars. Finally Falco spoke up to the gibbering mass.

Falco: "Alright, alright! You buncha slack-jaws." The Miis calmed enough to hear out the space pilot. "If y'all think you have what it takes, we're gonna need ya to form a single file line in front of the front desk, got it?" It was at this moment that Falco knew, he had screwed up. One of the Miis spoke up, and through the wise words of the TF2 Engineer ( and in the same voice).

Mii: "Nope." Immediately, the Miis went into a frenzy and ripped the front desk off it's hinges, flinging it around. The other Smashers were given no mercy as well.

* * *

At the entrance of a Valmmart, Villager started his trek for his axe here.

Villager: "Valmmart, Valmmart. Everything you see is here!" Catchy slogan.

* * *

At the Smash Embassy, the building hopped back and forth upon the entire riot caused by the Miis.

King Dedede: "Whoa nelly! Everyone to your battle stations! Don't let 'em overwhelm ya!" The whole embassy is filled with a tide of Miis acting as a body of liquid from their exaggerated numbers.

Falco: "One line is all I ask! One LINE!" The other Smashers were flung about the wild torrent of Miis, powerless before the massive swarm of bodies. The desk if thrown in the air with Pikachu thrown upside next to them alongside Diddy Kong, both disoriented from the overwhelming force of the Miis.

King Dedede: "Whoa! Call for reinforcements Falco!" Fall. Then rise again for the desk to be in shambles with Samus now joining the two in being flung up by the angered Miis. "We've lost our footing Falco!" Fall. Then rise again for just Dedede to be in Falco's arms crying out for help with Peach and Lucario flung up with them this time. "CALL MY MOMMY FALCO!"

Falco: "The hell like I know her number~!"

* * *

Back in Valmmart, Villager had a shopping cart looking for weapons but just couldn't find them. He then approached a worker there.

Villager: "Excuse me sir. But where could I find the axes?" That certain worker was the owner of said superstore, Mr. Walhart himself, checking on stocks in this aisle for bread.

Walhart: "Ah the axes. They're on aisle 26, on the left of the chips."

Villager: "Thank you sir!"

Walhart: "Say? Aren't you a little young to be wielding deadly weapons?"

Villager: "No, no I'm not." And with that he was on his way to be a Smasher.

* * *

Now to return to the chaos at the embassy, the overflow of Miis has the Smashers beat, with only Falco and Dedede left afloat on the surface.

Falco: "HELP!" On a wave, both birds were slammed into a support beam away from the rising tides.

King Dedede: "Game over man, game over!" Upon realizing he and Falco were out of the depths, he looked up the beam they landed on. "Climb Falco! Climb like yo momma told ya!" They then proceeded to climb higher away from the rising waters. Near the ceiling of the embassy, Falco and Dedede were out of the tidal waves reach, hellbent on drowning the final Smashers left there. "This looks like the end my brotha! Let me just say it was an honor fighting with you and those other guys!"

Falco: "It wasn't supposed to end like this! I was supposed to go down with my Arwing in my final hours." He clenched onto the pillar, waiting until he could hold on no longer. Just then, in their darkest hour, a red light shown down on them.

Villager: "Did anyone order for a new Smash Brother?!" Villager sang out the theme of Superman through a megaphone as he descended down on balloons that a Balloon Fighter used back in the day. Dedede and Falco were left stammering upon his arrival, not at all expecting him to return. "I'm back with the Hyperdynamic Axe with the Dual Slapper attachments, buts that's not all!" The slappers began slapping both the Smashers to show them just what Dedede had wanted. "The Turbo! And to think, their was only one in stock!" He looked down on the ravaging swarm of Miis. "Wow, you guys really let this place go while I was out. But not to worry! This is a perfect opportunity to show off just how powerful a member I can be! Just watch you guys!" Villager flew over to the middle of the swarm, oddly having them separate just for him to land on a small spot on the floor. "Who's first!" (Would play great if you played the moment of the episode Spongebob fed the Anchovies).

The Miis who came upon the lone boy didn't see the mollywhopping to come from him. Using his axe, he smacked the assailants around like he were trying to catch a butterfly with a net. He then leapt over a crowd, swinging the weapon around in a flurry. When he stopped, the Miis around dropped in bite-sized cubes not seeing such a little guy kicking ass and taking names. The Villager comically started walking over the Miis heads, dropping numerous bowling balls on the unsuspecting targets heads. He fought like he were dancing without a care in the world, releasing a Loid Rocket to explode into a bunch of enemies. The Miis trying to overwhelm him were avoided, then hit by an arsenal of an umbrella, a stick, turnips, a slingshot, and of course the axe superweapon. For this fighting clown would be worthy, to join the ranks of the legendary Super Smash Brothers. In only a matter of minutes, the dancing fighter had driven out the all but one Mii back to the transports, which he smacked out with the side of his axe like a golfer, sending off the last of the Miis packing.

Looking about the mess of the embassy, he found that the Smashers, sans Dedede and Falco, had been rendered unconscious by the riot. Samus laid on her back, one hand over her stomach; Lucario laid behind a upturned sofa; Peach laid slumped on a wall, Diddy laid on his front; and Pikachu hung on a tipped over coat rack. After the moment, a huge white hand entered the entrance gazing upon the mess. He did see a little Villager standing amongst the wreckage, amongst all his unconscious Smashers.

Master Hand: "You!" His booming voice scared the Villager. "Are you behind this!"

Villager: "No sir! It was a bunch of Miis. I came and fought them off." Master hand observed the lad, fearful towards the master of the Smash Bros.. He did catch a glimpse of his odd weapon.

Master Hand: "Where did you get that weapon?" Villager looked at his axe.

Villager: "Oh this?! King Dedede told me to go get one in order to pass a test before the application."

Master Hand: "He DID did he?" Falco and Dedede slipped down from the beam they hid up from, only to fall upon the hands glaring aura.

Falco: "Oh crap."

Master Hand: "Young man. You need not a fancy weapon to get into my organization. Just be yourself, and may we see you for the next Smash." Villager felt disheartened, but something else came to mind.

Villager: "Does that mean I'm in?"

Master Hand: "You can check your mail in the next 5 business days for a letter of acceptance, only then will you officially be a part of the Super Smash Bros.." He's going to get a mail! That means he is in!

Villager: "Wait. What about the application?"

Master Hand: "I've given my word you'll gain a letter. That should be enough." Villager was overjoyed on his accomplishment.

Villager: "Thank you Master Hand! I won't make you regret it!"

Master Hand: "I'm sure you won't. The tournament could use unique moves like yours." He turned back to the other 2. "As for you 2, I would like to speak to you in the office, starting with you Dedede."

King Dedede: "Aww." The penguin followed the hand into the back to be chastised, while Falco stood back at the suddenly repaired front desk, mad that he's in trouble next. Just then, Link, Zelda, and DK came through the front of the embassy.

Link: "What happened here?"  
Falco: "Nothing. Where have you 3 been?"

Zelda: "Well on our way here, we chased after a mugger in the streets. He was quite elusive, but we finally managed to catch him and bring him to the authorities."

DK: "*Hoot* *Hoot* "Raah!" He pounded his chest a bit. Link saw the Villager standing nearby.

Link: "Who's the new guy?"

Falco: "Just some fresh meat." That was all he said before shrugging off the conversation.

Zelda: "Hello. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. This is Link, Hyrule's champion and this is Donkey Kong." She introduced her allies.

Link: "You must be ready for a Smash, cause let me tell you, I'm no push-over." Suddenly, something inside Villager snapped when he heard those words.

Villager: "(*Gasp* Them's fighting words!)" Being new to this, Villager pulled out his Hyperdynamic axe and had a homicidal glint in his eye. (Now would be good to play the part of Tiny Tim Living In The Sunlight at the end of the episode.)

Link: "Umm, buddy you okay?" Suddenly the Villager leapt into the 3 Smashers, opening up a can of whoop-ass and laying on the hurt. "Gyah!"

Zelda: "Sweet Golden Goddesses!"

Dk: "OOOoooOOOOH." Falco witnessed the three veterans be annihilated by the new recruit, showing little to no mercy to the Smashers.

Link: "Ooowww, my spleen!"

Falco: "Master Hand! Master Hand!" More pain and destruction crashed about the embassy as the one sided battle took it's toll.

Zelda: "Aiiiee! The horror!"

Falco: "Master Hand~. Come see the new Smasher at work!" *Crashing* *Bashing* *Moar crashing and bashing*

And such the expansion of the Smash Brothers was only beginning with one enthusiastic Villager being only one of the wacky newcomers of this illustrious team.

* * *

 _Another reminder, the next chapters will not be in order of episodes, but some will. This is basically just filler until my chronic writers block can be averted. Thank you for your patience and all your support._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another one to start off the debut for this series. However, it's more of a narrative than it is a regular episode. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Leaf Blower  
**

On a beautiful day at the Smash Palace, Bowser exited to one of the gardens about the lavish grounds, taking a break from fighting among the Smashers in exhibition matches. For his evil heart, this would serve as a break from kidnapping and plotting worldwide (in Mario's that is) domination until he felt like leaving for his own castle in his home-world. Nothing could make the relaxation more relaxing, petting a peaceful big flower next to him. That is until a piece of debris laid about minding it's own business. The eye-sore instantly got Bowser's attention, prompting him to do something about it. Edging toward the trash, he looked around to see that no one was looking, then kicking away the weightless trash elsewhere. Out of sight out of mind. If only it hadn't landed in front of a certain someone's window that they were staying in. Mr. Game & Watch popped his head out the window to enjoy the heavenly day. However the trash came into sight. *Slight record scratch sfx upon seeing it* Luckily he had been assigned the landscaping job for today, which only reinforced him to go out and deal with it. But of course it couldn't be done in the most decent of ways. No, only the most extravagant and loud of possibilities must be dealt for this task. Heading inside, crashing sounds and a horse neighing could be heard as G&W got his tools for the job.

Coming out to face his nefarious foe, G&W had borrowed Luigi's Poltergust 5000, not realizing that it is not a tool to be used for landscaping. Other Smashers, including Bowser, looked on at the hilarity that will ensue, ignoring it so as not to encourage the 2D being. Engaging the garbage, G&W shot a burst of air at the trash, only for it to float peacefully down in the same spot. He shot at it again, but the disrespectful trash came back again, irritating the dude. Now triggered, G&W pumped up the power, launching the trash, and some chunk of ground high in the air to his bewilderment.

At a patio dining table, Bowser had a plate of hamburger pasta, while Corrina sat opposite of him reading a newspaper. Before he could take his first bite (Or his only bite) the entire table was submerged in dirt, the umbrella shade doing nothing to hold back the mound. Bowser's eyes stuck out from the mound, not pleased at all, but poor Corrina only had an arm and leg stick out from the lump of dirt. Seeing this nearby, G&W rushed over to his friends, beeping the whole way over. Acting fast, G&W blew away the dirt mound off them, revealing Bowser's pasta to be nothing but a dirty hamburger patty from the improbable pressure, and Corrina out cold. First, the flat man carefully placed Corrina's body back into her chair to have her rest, then moving on to Bowser's plate which he glared down upon, then moved his look up to G&W. Mr. G&W lifted the dirty food, pointed the vacuum cleaner at it, then shot a gust of air in Bowser's eyes, tearing apart the patty, and putting dirt in the Koopa King's eyes. Seeing the stinging in his eyes, G&W sprayed another gust in his face, clearing off any dirt in his eyes or face of which the dragon snorted in annoyance. But now the troubles only piled up, for now a lump of dirt stood around in folks way and an ugly hole in the ground remained in the garden. In anger, G&W called out to the foe pointing at the mess, beeping in a way that sounded like a censor with the subtitles "You!"

He leapt over the sleeping Corrina to confront the situation, setting the Poltergust in reverse to fulfil it's original function, then sucking up the loose dirt, beeping his way over to the hole to place said dirt in. Unfortunately the Poltergust 5000 malfunctioned, shaking about with it's wielder before spewing out it's contents mixed with inner parts of the device and dirt. G&W set the machine down to pick up the parts, placing the jumble in his bucket back into the Poltergust. He flicked the switch to blow the dirt in, but it didn't work. As he was flicking the switch back and forth, Jigglypuff and Ike strolled by the 2D fellow, confused on why Mr. G&W had Luigi's Final Smash item pointed at a random hole. Sheik hid beneath a tree nearby, meditating but kept getting distracted by the beings noises. Finally, G&W got the vacuum to work, but in the suck function. In disarray, the device didn't stop sucking until not even the atmosphere of the world had been sucked inside the small storage. Bowser sat on a chair in the garden, taking a breath but soon realizing that their was no air to breath, gasping for relief. G&W stood with an overflowing Poltergust on his back, bursting with the level of volume taken by the air inside.

The entire aftermath of the explosion left the outside in ruin, the Smashers outside scattered in the mess of dirt and rubble. Mr. G&W opened a dirt-hatch out of the ground, still raring to take on the chaos, but he suddenly beeped walking over to a station on the wall, clocking out on his landscaping duties. With his shift over, apparently it was Bowser's turn to do landscaping and at the mess he had to clean up after, he would much rather prefer to stay under the pile of ground laid atop him. To add insult to injury, the trash from before landed gently in front of his eyes, landing him back at square one.  
So let this be a lesson to you kids: Don't mess with Mr. Game and Watch

* * *

 _Ablebleableblebleablebel that's all folks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Idiot-Box**

Once again, our heroic team reside at the illustrious Smash Palace, dealing in whatever leisure time that came when not in battle. Outside the Condominiums for the Smashers, Shulk and Roy wait patiently outside for something.

Shulk: "See anything out there?"

Roy: "I need ma looking glasses." Our boy removed his pink shades (revealing no eyes at all due to never officially being drawn some without the iconic eyewear) to place 2 glasses of water over, looking through with magnified, realistic human eyes. "Hrrm." Along the road to the palace, a delivery truck drove onward to the living-quarters. "It's here!"

Shulk/Roy: "The package!" [go ahead, play Spongebob "Vergnugunspark"] The duo then resorted to dancing and prancing in place like the loons they were, oblivious to the Smashers currently looking on in curiosity. Now Ganondorf exited the complex, getting a first glimpse of outside with Roy and Shulk shimmying stupidly.

Ganondorf: "Good grief did we forget to sedate the hooligans this morning?" Driving nearby and almost hitting a few Smashers, the truck opened from the back with a Hyrulean Postman popping out.

Postman: "Eeerrr, you Shulk n' Roy?"

Shulk: "That's we." Still dancing. The Postman pushed a large box out for all to see.

Ganondorf: "Pff, that's pretty big." The box was dropped in front of the 2 who ordered for it.

Shulk: "Thanks sir!"

Roy: "Jerk. So, when do stopping hopping bro?"

Shulk: "A good 30 seconds oughta do it."

Ganondorf: "Knowing those 2, they probably got themselves the packing peanuts to eat. Morons."

Fox: "Gee. Wonder what thing could take up that much space?"

Bayonetta: "My, my. Certainly extravagant if you ask me."

Dark Pit: "Too bad nobody did." Suddenly inside the box to remove the package, Roy and Shulk worked in a joint-effort to remove a large T.V. set with a Wii U console complimenting it.

Ganondorf: "What! They bought a new Television!" Bafflement was distributed equally amongst the fighters watching the two lift the disproportionately large gadget out of the disproportionately small box. Outside said box the 2 held the huge device in their arms.

Shulk: "Easy there. Easy. Huuh!" Both Roy and him flung the T.V. set to the sidelines, to enjoy the real spoils left behind.

Shulk/Roy: "Hooo!" They slapped each others hands high, then snuck into the confines of the cardboard box to laugh and play. Needless to say, none of the bystanders held any surprise on the turn of events.

Ganondorf: "As if they couldn't get more stupider."(end BGM) He was the only one brave enough to approach the box and confront this hilarity. "So let's get something straight here you two? You ordered a gargantuan T.V., for the box?"

Shulk: "On the money their mate."

Roy: "I didn't think we could pull it off."

Ganondorf: "(That makes sense.)" He slow clapped for a bit before he rebutted. "Oh yes. Certainly a strategy to put the Tacticians to shame. But their is one little question that pops up in the back of a rational fellow. Now what is it? Hmm, oh yes... ARE YOU 2 DAFT!"

Shulk: "Good sir, we don't need television not with a couple o' noggins like our own. Our, IMAGINATION, is enough to entertain." On the IMAGINATION part, Shulk waved his hands in the air revealing a rainbow in between.

Ganondorf: "Is that so? By the way, since you 2 aren't using that..."

Shulk: "With, IMAGINATION, I could be anything I desire. A super hero." (Showing Shulk decked out in super hero gear, flying over a city.) "A lawyer." (Showing Shulk wearing Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wrights get-up in court.)

Roy: "A koopa!"

Ganondorf: "You're already a koopa, simpleton."

Roy: "See, it works! Give it a try!"

Ganondorf: "Alright then, I'm imagining myself sitting down on my recliner watching my shows. And speak of me, their it is!" He points out to the thrown out T.V.. "See ya chumps!" Ganondorf rushed to get his ill-gotten gains, not that the ones who ordered it had any care, grabbing it with super strength to his quarters.

Shulk: "Okay Ganondorf, but if you want to have some other fun, you know where to find us!"

Roy: "Hey let's role play as mountain climbing adventurers!"

Shulk: "You're on!" The 2 leapt back inside with the sound of equipment being reviewed. "Gloves!

Roy: "Check!"

Shulk: "Coats!"

Roy: "Check!"

Shulk: "Eggplant!"

Roy: "Urr... check!"

Shulk: "Alright Roy m'boy, climb to that area and secure this rope.

Roy: "You got it!" Roy climbed up with maximum effort to his objective in the environment (in the box). "Nnrgh. Ugh, nurgh, uugh."

Shulk: "Wait. Roy. Roy! Roy, you're going too high!" Ganondorf heard the commotion, not bewildered by the sudden sfx coming from the plain box like Jiggly, Robyn, Luigi, Fox, or Mr. "Daniel" Wii Fit trainer were.

Ganondorf: "Hope they put air holes in that thing." The further Roy climbed, the more excited he got by the sound of his voice.

Roy: "Yeah-huh, hoh. Yeah! Wa-hoo!" The koopa cheered.

Shulk: "Take it easy their Roy, you gotta acclimate!"

Roy: "Yeah! I'll take it easy when I'm dead! Huh-huh, I'm shakin' hands with Jeebus! WOOAAAOH! MAXIMUM ZANZIBAR!" Ganondorf came back out, seeing a bit of a crowd reacting around the box at Roy's incessant yelling.

Ganondorf: "Did this thing come with a remote?"

Roy: "I am McLovin, hear me ROAR! WOOHOO! How ya gonna get up here!" Ganondorf caught the remote next to the box, with the Smashers gathered around to witness the sound of Roy and Shulk's climbing.

Shulk: "Roy, Roy, ROY! You gotta listen to me!"

Roy: "I've never felt so ALIVE!"

Shulk: "I think we should keep our voices down, we might trigger an avalanche!"

Roy: "Yahoo! What!?"

Shulk: "I said, I think we should keep our voices down, so we don't start an avalanche!"

Roy: "*laughing* What should we keep down!"

Ganondorf: "Idiots."

Shulk: "OUR VOICES!

Ganondorf: "Will you 2 shut the hell up!" He then pounded the box on the side, resulting in the all too real sound of a massive avalanche falling on the Smashers inside the box.

Shulk/Roy: "GAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa~" The ferocity and damage from the realistic disaster had the crowd wide-eyed and frozen upon the super real sound of Shulk and Roy being pummelled by the falling snow and debris, with painful screams adding to the factor. Now Ganondorf isn't the nicest Smash Bros. amongst them, but he was no demon. As much as many depiction take of him, his demeanour from the Wind Waker had him as a sympathetic villain, out to help his impoverished people with the bountiful land of Hyrule. At first not giving in to the jest of just two idiots in a box, but his uncommonly seen empathy cracked through, gaining worry toward his fellows. By the time the avalanche ended, both the climbers were reduced to pain filled cries of agony.

Shulk: "Nnrgh. *sobbing* Ow. Oooh."

Roy: "*Groaning n sobbing* Ow. Uuuuh."

Ganondorf: "Oh come now, quit playing arou..." The moment he placed a hand on the box again, the avalanche crashed down once more on the unlucky climbers inside. The drama increased for the distressed audience, Ganondorf jumping back from the freak accident. "Wha!"

Shulk/Roy: "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaA~" The second avalanche subsided. "*Sobbing and groaning in great pain*.

Roy: "Hold me."

Shulk: "Don't worry Roy, the choppa's on the way." All the friends around the box wanted now was for those 2 to make it out of that fantastical world back to their reality in safe arms. They weren't sure it was safe to enter there without the risk of another avanche killing Roy and Shulk.

Roy: "Shulk, my legs are frozen solid. You'll have to cut them off with a saw." Some like Peach and Jigglypuff weren't the only ones to release tears for the injured comrades. A few looked to the closest Smasher to the box, making feel as if they were accusing him for the accident.

Ganondorf: "(I didn't... how would I have known a simple hit would trigger the catastrophe?)"

Shulk: "I can't do that bud."

Roy: "Why not?"

Shulk: Because I already cut off my own arms!" The crowd broke down, not letting the obvious question of 'how did he cut off both his arms with one of them' take over.

Roy: "NOOOOOO~!" That was it to get Ganondorf to break out of the anxiety and open the box to save them. It wouldn't be smart to let them die and be accused of starting the avalanche from the other side of the world. But meeting his worried expression was the 2 guys sitting inside the box without any harm or in a mountain setting. Everyone didn't decide to let Ganon work alone in the search, but they found the same thing he did when looking in the box.

Ganondorf: "What!?"

Luigi: "How did you two make all that noise?"

Peach: "We thought you two were being crushed!" She cried to them.

Shulk: "What are you all talking about?"  
Roy: "I can only hear the sound of our laughter."

Sheik: "Liar! Their was no laughter! More like cries of agony amongst a natural disaster!"

Ganondorf: "Well what about those sound effects? The Avalanche. The..."

Roy: "Don't forget the second avalanche!" It would seem the pleas of their friends were falling on deaf ears. The once worried crowd of friends quickly grew apathetic, now knowing it was some stupid gag, not a real emergency.

Fox: "Alright everyone. It was just a dud, no need to alert Master Hand!" Ganondorf was not pleased to have his emotional attention wasted upon just a game.

Ganondorf: "Forget it, FORGET IT! I don't have time to humor this. I have a date with a big screen teev with my name on a seat." Suddenly the sound of a close helicopter flew near his head (despite it not being there), prompting the dark lord to take cover. "Whoa! Hey!"

Pilot: "Attention climbers, please hold on! The saws are on the way!" Why? Why saws? If anyone could see, it would be quite ironic to have Saw flying the chopper for the explorers.

Roy/Shulk: "Yaaaay!

Roy: "We're gonna make it!" This time Ganon will find the answer to how the 2 fools were making such a racket, lunging back at the box top, opening it, but seeing Shulk and Roy sitting, looking back up at the opening.

Ganondorf: "Grr, what's the meaning of this?! How are you doing that?!"

Shulk: "First we set up a base camp at 15,000 ft."

Ganondorf: "Not that! The noises!"

Roy: "All you need is an empty box and you're ready to go."

Ganondorf: "Such sorcery could not be that simple, and I delve in sorcery for a living!"

Shulk: "That and IMAGINATION." He said while doing that hand-rainbow thing.

Ganondorf: "Just what exactly are you saying? Are you implying I have no sense of imagination!? Cause for your feeble minds, I have the imagination to plot world conquest 3 times over!" He has, care for me to prove it?

Roy: "That's great fella, but you lack a box. When you find one, come talk to us then." The duo inside the box retreated back to play more games. Infuriated, Ganondorf marched back to the condominiums.

Ganondorf: "A box huh?! Challenge accepted!"

* * *

Inside Ganondorf's living space, he frantically searched for anything remotely relatable to a box, digging through his closet for one.

Ganondorf: "Where is it, where is it!?" He came out carrying a medium-small box. "Aha! This should do the trick!" He opened the gift, taking out a jesters hat. One side of the goofy hat was white with red polka-dots and the other had a light green with a shell-like pattern to it. This was a gift from Princess Toadstool for Christmas some time ago, which he never had the time or care to open. "...why haven't I worn this yet?" ...,moving on. He threw away the hat behind, taking a seat in the small box, then putting the lid on his head. After a few seconds of waiting for some extraordinary sound effects, his patience ran out, feeling absolutely silly for letting those two special-cases trick him into taking this seriously. If anyone had seen the King of Evil in this position, no one would let him live it down, especially the Links. In a fit of anger being fooled, he grabbed the innocent box, only to throw it hard against the wall opposite of him.

*Toot!* Outside, suddenly the sounds of the authorities driving around the condo were heard, immediately after Ganon had thrown the box. By the sound of it, it looked like a large force of officers were preparing for a raid. Their was no running from this.

Police Officer Through megaphone: "Attention! We have you surrounded, come out with your hands up." Normally the great and powerful King of Evil would not bat and eye at a puny police force what with his supernatural powers and connection to dark forces and also being a member of the Super Smash Bros., but this sort of situation is different. If the po po are involved, it's safe to say that the other heroes would not hesitate to aid law enforcement if given a legit reason. That and prison in Nindrasil is terrible beyond any antagonists greatest despair. If not sent to be incarcerated in an impenetrable fortress with limited freedoms, to being sent to the dreaded Terroland, no bad deed beyond his world is worth the punishment. So he experienced after the fiasco back in the Mellee Tournament. Those were the worst couple of years in his life (Thankfully he got out early, due to a certain story involving him once more connected to the Brawl Tournament, it was enough to scare even him good, slightly). He began to lose his cool once more, fearing for his freedom.

Ganondorf: "Aw crap. It's the fuzz! What did I do this time!?" he looked over to the box across the room, gaining a sudden realization. "Of course! They must've enacted some anti-box abuse law back in the Capital. (It's not the first ridiculous law they've passed, and it won't be the last.) Maybe if I try to reason that I've only heard of this law at this moment, I could be spared." He came out of the building holding the box out in front of him in a last ditch effort in amnesty. "Look, it's alright! Nothing wrong here! No harm is done, okay?!" He stopped when he heard this,

Some criminal voice: "You'll never take me alive, COPPERS!"

Other voice: "No Johnny! Don't do it!" In the box, an epic police chase ensued to capture the criminal running from the law. Fooled once more, and with Marth and Iggy watching him come out scared in a box inhand, Ganon growled with seething rage.

Ganondorf: "*demonic growl* Rwl!" He punted his box over to the noisy box, grabbing Shulk and Roy's attention from the cop chase. Looking outside, they spotted the smaller box.

Roy: "Saweehee~t! Another box boi!" He pulled box into the bigger one with his partner in crime, resuming the cop chase. Realizing it would be foolish to delve further into the stupidity, the Gerudo went back inside to his be seated in a chair.

Ganondorf: "This is getting ridiculous. I oughta just ignore them for some mind melting television." The Smash Palace is souped up with amazing technology, with T. V. screens being the least of the wonders, but the Smashers personal lodgings were equipped with the same appliances. But the T.V. that Shulk and Roy got was significantly larger than the HD screens they all have on their own. Plus it would give Ganondorf a sense of superiority amongst the smaller screened muggle. Upon turning on is new T.V., the first channel on was the ending to a documentary, featuring Pikmin in a factory setting wearing appropriate, and adorable uniforms for working.

Narrator: "It is here that the boxes reach their final stage of assembly."

..., next channel. An educational channel featured Dr. Andonuts pointing to a chalkboard with a pointer to a drawing of a rudimentary cube.

Dr. Andonuts: "The equation is illustrated here by this box."

You got to be kidding me. The next channel surfed to was in a romantic setting showing a couple looking toward one another.

Chrom: "I couldn't afford a gift for you this year, so I got you this box.

Olivia: "But, that's what I got you."

Ganondorf: "Aw come on! Theirs gotta be something on that's got nothing to do with fricken boxes!" Change the next channel.

[play SSB4 Title: Punch-Out! Wii] Announcer: "We now return to championship boxing!" *Sounds of the audience cheering*

Ganondorf: "Finally. That's more like it. No more boxes." He relaxed in his chair to enjoy the sport of men beating the teeth out of each other until what actually showed up in the ring were boxes ramming into each other in combat. Ganondorf sat, staring unamused, losing hope on ignoring the box with a peculiar use of sfx technology unknown to magician and man alike.

Astronuat voice: "3, 2, 1, Blast-off!" Outside again, the sound of a close space shuttle launch blasting off boomed around the grounds, certainly being hard to ignore or miss from any Smasher living there. Ganon, however, was speechless before the high quality sound of the launch.

Ganondorf: "This shouldn't be possible!" He gazed outside his window, looking at the incredible box. "That has the be the most realistic space launch I've ever heard! Their's got to be an explanation behind this! Grrrr, but what could it be?" In an imaginary fantasy, he thinks up Shulk and Roy sitting in the box, giggling with a secret.

Shulk: "Shh." He pulls a tape recorder out from behind him, then plays a track like the sound of the space launch. "Ganondorks such a schmuck." The two continue to giggle on behalf of Ganondorf's ignorance. This did not sit well with the Gerudo.

Ganondorf: "Oh, bitches gonna lose some heads!" He returned to the box, opening it up furiously. "Alright you halfwits, where is it!?" He only found Shulk sitting like he were driving something, but Roy was not found. The small box he lost to them opened up, revealing where Roy was.

Roy: "What's good?"

Shulk: "Sorry Ganondorf, where's what?"

Ganondorf: "Cut the crap! Where's that tape recorder!?"

Shulk: "But we don't have a tape recorder."

Ganondorf: "Bolshevik. You turds aren't fooling me!"

Shulk: "Honestly we don't."

Roy: "We have a box for a tape, if that's what your asking." This has gone on far enough for our vile king.

Ganondorf: "That tears it! I'm in!" After taking the little box and throwing it away, Ganondorf dove headfirst into the box with Shulk and Roy. Once inside, the inner contents of the box was a lot more spacious than believed by the outside.

Shulk: "Welcome, welcome to the S.S. IMAGINATION." That's the third time he's done that today. "Where our only destination is fantabulous adventure! So where to first?"

Ganondorf: "Naw. I'm just here to see how it's done." This disheartened the original 2.

Shulk: "No, really? Your just going to just watch us play and nothing else?"

Ganondorf: "Seems like the plan."

Shulk: "But that's not what the box is about man. It's about, IMAGINATION." Fourth. Fourth time. And Ganondorf was aware of that.

Ganondorf: "Fine! If it will get you to expose your secret! Take me to robot/pirate island! I wanna arm wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Not the creepy one, the regular, rocky one. Just hurry up, I have other things to do!"

Roy: "Now that's a groovy idea!"

Shulk: "Aight, Robot/Pirate Island, here we come!" Both Shulk and Roy closed their eyes, sitting down doing nothing.

Roy: "Beep beep beep."

Shulk: "Arr."

Roy: "Boop boop, boop boop."

Shulk: "Ahoy matey!"

Roy: "Beep beep."

Shulk: "Fer that, you'll walk the plank!" Both began giggling at the imaginary fun they were having. This couldn't be happening. All that noise and spectacular effects were the result of some quiet role playing, in a box! Now their was a limit at what stupidity Ganondorf would put up with amongst the wacky Smashers, but this was just cutting it.

Ganondorf: *Growl* WHY WON'T THIS THING TURN ON!" He slammed his fists onto the bottom. "If that's how it's going to be runts, then I don't give a Redead's ass how it's done." He climbed out of the box. "Their are more productive things to be done than pace about, querying on how you work this thing!" Inside Ganon's room. "How do those two work that thing!?" He paced back and forth,contradicting what he had said before. "Their must be some incantation,or a button or something. I mean just listen to that." Looking at the box, the sound of a righteous battle between pirates and robots blasted. "Now that sound like robot/pirate island!" R.O.B. and Megaman had set up a stand of Robot merchandise to support Team Robot; on the other side, Wario and Toon Link had set up an opposing stand to rile up appeal to Team Pirate, both sides awaiting the moment to see who will come out supreme. Luckily, not many took the fanwar seriously, not risking to escalate it into something violent. "That's it. When the simpletons are done playing, I'll sneak inside and find the switch. I'll wait all night if I have too." And wait he did. Through the rest of the day, the area was plagued by the the sounds of robot/pirate warfare. Hours past, until the time it became dark when fireworks and cheering can be heard from the victorious faction. Ganondorf could only sit through the epic event without any way of experiencing it, sitting anxiously in his recliner. Finally, Roy poked himself out of the box.

Roy: "Hoooo-boy! I gots to rest up 'for my Imagination tanks run dry." Shulk followed suit out of the box.

Shulk: "I still can't believe those pirates beat all those clanking gear-heads." The two walked off into the Condominiums of the Smash Palace to their respective living quarters. "Night their pal."

Roy: "Same time tomorrow?"

Shulk: "You bet! Night!"

Roy: "Smell ya l8ter." With those two out of the picture, Ganondorf carefly exited outside, making his way over to the box then entering.

Ganondorf: "Heheheh." Upon entry inside the cardboard cube, he found a piece of paper taped inside. "Hur? What the, some garbage? 'This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe fro the mechanical menace. Lest we forget.." The outcome of the battle must've left R.O.B. and Megaman pretty salty. He furiously tore apart the piece of junk in annoyance. "*growl* Back to business. Now where is that button? Come out you little bastard. But I don't see anything. It's completely empty." Searching high and low for a secret was for nought, for their was no button or switch for all the noise Shulk and Roy made in their time in the box. Then the possibilty hit our Gerudo in a harsh stop. "Perhaps, maybe their imagination was powerful enough... *Gowr*, what am I falling into. As if I'll honestly believe that if I make believe I'm driving some vehicle, I'm going to start, miraculously, hearing noises associ..." Right as he was pushing an imaginary pedal with his right foot, car revving noises blared out. "Holy." He then shifted a gear, making the exact same sound a racecar would, urging the Gerudo king to play along more to this change of events. "This is insane! It actually works?" He proceeded to work the controls to his imaginary car, working in tandem with all the noises affilated to racing in a car. "Woo momma, had I known it'd work this well, I would have trashed the T.V. for this! Man this beats T.V. by a long shot! Wahaha! Woohoo!"

* * *

Back outside of the box, Master Hand had found the lone box outside, sullying the appearance of his Palace, so he had Crazy Hand go to dispose of the garbage.

Crazy Hand: "Man, stuck on garbage duty. Those little punin sure have a problem with littering." Upon grabbing at the box, he felt the presence of a living creature within it. "Aw gross, a hobo is living in it." Of course, finding a homeless person in sacred grounds like this would be believed impossible beyond reason, Crazy is the kind of being to abstain from reason and promote chaos and anarchy. "Hmm. Might as well call him out of it before I throw out the thing." But something else popped into the deranged hand's thinking processes. "Or, I can kill 2 mice with one solar flare and throw out both filth. Yeah! Look at me, being smarticle." The giant hand lifted the box, making ultra realistic racecar sounds with no reason coming to mind. [play Spongebob Production music "You're nice]

Ganondorf: "Aaaaaawww yeah! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Inside, Shulk was in his room, reading into a story getting an earful of Ganondorfs fun.

Shulk: "Well would you look at that. The lucky bloke did it. Hmm, I'm so proud of 'im." Crazy Hand flew far away to dump the garbage, while Ganondorf was cheering as he raced about the imaginary track. Crazy Hand must not have noticed Ganon's yelling from inside, most likely ignoring the coincidence of hearing noises in his head.

Ganondorf: "Vroom, vroom! Only 2 more laps to the finish line! Haha! Maybe I should imagine myself a Triforce and attain true victory right after this one! Ahahahaaaa! Get off my road, roadhogs!" Crazy had made it to his final destination (not the fighting stage) dropping the box down in a area of trash and mud, likely his excuse area to dump.

Crazy Hand: "And away~, ya go!" The box with Ganondorf inside slid down the dump, still in his racing world.

Ganondorf: "Almost there! Yaaah! Woohoohoohoo! *More hollering and wooping* That is until it made a collision with a rock sticking up, launching Ganondorf out of the box plummeting down the hill of garbage. "Gah! *painful sounds as he fell to the bottom* He landed face first into an old pecan pie, pulling his face out, only to be covered by the box from above. "Doh."

* * *

In the morning, both Shulk and Roy came out to have fun in their box from yesterday, but found that it was gone.

Shulk: "Hey! What happened to our box?"

Roy: "It probably got stolen by a hobo." How would any hobo navigate their way to the secluded safe haven for the Super Smash Bros.? Why do they even consider homeless folks to be camping outside of the illustrious Smash palace?

Shulk: "Say, let's see if Ganondorf knows what happened to it last night. He was the last to use it."

Roy: "Is that right? Well we better ask him a few questions, shall we?"

Shulk: "Come on. Lets not make this a bigger deal than it has to be."

Roy: Sure sure. I just hope he's not too down in the dumps today." *Low drum beat* The two of them walked back inside the complex to see if Ganondorf was available to speak with them.

* * *

 _Sorry for the wait. Slight writers block, but at least another one's up. Hope to see where this filler series goes._


End file.
